Unbounded
by jubulicious
Summary: They are two very different beings, sworn enemies through blood and alliance. Will their bond be strong enough to unbound them from their fates and overcome centuries of vindictive rivalry? IchiHime. AU.


Hello everyone! I've been wanting to put this story idea into fruition for awhile now and I finally found the time to start typing it up.

Depending on how good/positive the feedback is, I will continue it. Otherwise, I will work on my other stories that I haven't updated in _years_ and push this back to a project I will only work on in my free time.

I hope you enjoy the intro chapter even though it is the shortest.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

** Bleach  
Unbounded  
I**

"Faster, Ichigo!" she pants. Their bodies rock back and forth in unison as the springs in the bed creak loudly. His breathing quickens irregularly as he plunges his manhood deeper into her womb in one fluid motion.

"I'm coming!' she screams desperately as she tightens her grip on his hair, nearly pulling out the roots. Her eyes are glazed over when he bends down to take in her swollen lips for a rough kiss.

Ichigo forcefully tosses off his thin blanket and swings his legs over the side of his bed so he could transition to a sitting position.

He uses the back of his wrist to wipe the copious amount of sweat off his forehead and glances across the empty void of a room to check his reflection in the mirror.

His breathing is still labored and his briefs cling on to his lower body, damp from his sweat. He groans when he feels his erect dick strain against the thin fabric.

He'd had _that_ same reoccurring dream, except this time, it felt too realistic to only be a figment of his imagination. While ten years had gone, he still can't forget about her glowing beauty, her innocent face, her utter naivety.

Their one-time chance encounter was a twist of fate and although he had barely laid a finger on her at the time, her entire being haunted him in his sleep.

However, the last time this happened was over two years ago. He has no idea why he'd dreamt of her now out of all times.

The ominous feeling in his gut that has been there for the past 24 hours intensifies and sends chills throughout his body. The dread lingers until it settles at the pit of his stomach.

Something bad had happened. Someone had recently perished, someone who was unquestionably close to him.

Questions run through his head in rapid succession. Who was killed? Why and how was the person killed? Would he be the next target?

Despite this, there is something that tugs him even greater at the conscious.

Why did he think of _that _girlagain?

An insulated foam cup materializes in his hand and he downs the black, sugarless coffee in gulps even though the scalding heat scorches the flesh inside his mouth. The bitter taste is revolting, but bearable.

He just needs the caffeine to last him through the morning.

He realizes that now, falling back asleep will be impossible so he slips on his satin robe and slides into his plush slippers.

For him, the slippers are a necessity. The below freezing temperature of the hard floor doesn't bother him, but he doesn't want to take any chances of coming into direct contact with any foreign hazardous substances.

He is still bitter when he recalls the time when Grimm had spilled sulphuric acid and forgot to clean up the mess. Unfortunately for both of them, Ichigo happened to walk by at that exact moment barefoot.

Grimm's cacophonous laughter did not last for more than 10 seconds. They both came out of that experience with permanent scars.

He hears footsteps in the hall. Moments later, there is a soft rap against the door.

"Enter," he commands.

A servant in a standard brown uniform walks in with an envelope that's sealed with a golden stamp.

Ichigo raises an eyebrow and looks at him expectantly. "So? Who is it from?"

"You have an extremely urgent summon from the Soul King," he says stoically. He walks towards Ichigo and bows slightly as he hands over the letter. "I will now take my leave if you do not have any additional requests."

Ichigo nods, "This will be all. You may go."

Ichigo waits for the servant to close the door before he punctures the pad of his pinky finger with his right canine and squeezes a drop of his amethyst blood onto the gold stamp.

The stamp appears to evaporate into the air and Ichigo slips his hand inside the envelope cautiously - you could never anticipate the possible surprises and traps inside.

He pulls out a folded sheet of parchment paper and scans the message. He is to report to the throne room immediately.

His scowl deepens.

He channels some spiritual pressure through his body and stares at his empty hands as the letter dissipates into the frozen air.

It is cold, too cold.

Even for him, it is too cold.

He changes into his already steam-pressed shihakusho robe and lifts his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, off its wall hook.

He tightens his obi sash around his waist and disappears from his room.

He materializes in front of a giant white door shaped like an arch with the light flooding in from all directions. Actually, it was more of a barrier than a door; it could not be physically pulled open or moved, but only entered by those who were granted permission.

Above it, hangs a charred skull, the same exact one that belonged to his late uncle. Though small, it was difficult to not notice its abysmal black eye sockets staring blankly down at everything that came near the Throne Room.

The row of skeletal guards lined up against the wall recognizes his presence and lower their heads immediately as a sign of respect.

The light blue flames flicker unsteadily on the torches that illuminate the area.

The gatekeeper steps forward and addresses Ichigo, "Good morning, Kurosaki-sama. Please state your business.'

"I'm here to see the Soul King," he announces seriously.

The gatekeeper nods, "Of course. Come in."

The guards split away from the center to clear a straight path for him. He strides into the lavish banquet room without paying them another glance.

A long table stretches along the right wall. As usual, every square foot is abundant with desserts and food piled onto gold-coated platters. As tempting as the feast is to the senses, Ichigo knows better than to eat anything in there; once you consume the food of the dead, you become the dead.

Instead, he pulls out a green jawbreaker from his back pocket, takes off the wrapper, and pops the sour apple candy into his mouth. He shifts his focus to the empty chair situated at the top of the stairs in the center of the room.

'_Damn old geezer calls for me when he isn't even here yet,'_ Ichigo frowns. He runs his fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

He doesn't wait for long.

A thick fog appears and the temperature suddenly plunges by 20 degrees. The Soul King, Devourer of the Dead, has finally arrived. A human-like figure in fire red pajama pants sits in the previously unoccupied chair.

The mist diffuses and full visibility is regained. Today, the deity assumes the form of a middle-aged, Caucasian man. Despite the unfamiliar body, Ichigo can distinguish those trademark golden irises anywhere.

Although his upper body is well-sculpted, his posture is not as erect as usual and the dark circles suggest that sleep has not been on his agenda for at least the past two days.

"Come stand beside me," he orders softly. He sounds distressed and worn down.

Normally, Ichigo would scoff at this request and pull up a snide remark, but today, the circumstances were anything but normal. He flash steps to the throne and lands with his right hand resting on the hilt of Zangetsu.

"What is it, old man?" he asks. There is no immediate reply. "Father, I—"

"Ichigo," Isshin cuts off. He gravely places his palm on Ichigo's lower arm and squeezes gently. Ichigo does not hide his surprise at this odd gesture when Isshin lifts his face to meet Ichigo's gaze. "Your brother is no longer missing," he begins.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo immediately shoots up. "Did someone find him? Where is my twin?" Ichigo questions impatiently.

Isshin gazes at Ichigo intensely and shakes his head slowly, "Kaien is gone. He's been killed."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hope you all liked it. Although this is AU, I've decided to keep many ideas from the anime/manga and incorporate it somehow.

Please review/subscribe/favorite and you will be my newest favorite person!

For those who want to review, but don't know what to say, here are a few questions you might want to answer:

**1) Current story interest on a scale of 1-10. Should I continue it?**

**2) Who do you think is the girl that Ichigo dreamed of?**

**3) I'll give a shoutout to all readers who accurately guess how many siblings Ichigo has/had in total (clue: Karin and Yuzu aren't in this fic at all).**

**4) Are there any grammar mistakes I need to fix?**


End file.
